pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Miss Uncontainable
To see background information on this episode, click here Little Miss Uncontainable is the 34th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 48th on Nickelodeon. Isabella has a secret she wants no one to know, but she can't help herself. Soon, they secret gets around town and everyone begins to make fun of her. Doofenshmirtz has no idea about the secret and carries out his plan of wiping people's memories, whether it be a certain period of time, or their entire lifetime. New characters named Heidi, Ford, Caleb, and Haven appear. Episode Summary Isabella and her mom, Vivian, are looking through some childhood memorabilia. Vivian comes across a picture of Isabella and her humongous burger she ate back when she was only 4 years old. The burger was 15 pounds and 1.3 feet in diameter. She had eaten 15 of those that day, and she was only 4. That was before Isabella was diagnosed with Mad Tummy Disease. It made her stomach abnormally large at a young age. But after your 8 1/2 birthday, your stomach would begin to turn into a normal one. But one side effect of the transformation is that if you eat uncooked tacos your stomach is in serious jeopardy, and Isabella has been through that. Isabella remembers that secret and is proud of it, but Vivian wants no one to know about it. Isabella goes over to Phineas and Ferb's house. She can't help but tell her friends the secret. Unfortunate for Isabella, Irving is filming this for his podcast, and the episode he was filming, it was going to be his most popular one yet. Soon, everyone in the Tri-State Area knew about Isabella and the burger and Mad Tummy Disease. A random citizen asked where the platypus from the podcast was. Perry, after all, made a debut in the podcast. Perry was at an art exhibit in the local museum. He hopped into a painting which transferred him to his lair. Monogram asked Perry if he heard about Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's secret, and Monogram was surprised he didn't know since she was his owners' friend. Back on task, Monogram told Perry Doof was doing nothing again. Perry got the day off. But Doof was bluffing. He was just gaining himself more time to scheme. Isabella was mocked wherever she went. Suddenly a tour bus came and four kids popped out. They were named Heidi, Ford, Caleb, and Haven. Ford asked if Isabella was the girl who ate huge burgers. Even people outside the Tri-State Area knew. Lucky for Isabella, Doofenshmirtz fired his Inator to forget everything happened today. Haven was confused because she had just gotten there. But this was lucky for Isabella. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Ford': "You seem a bit skinny to be eating that much" *'Isabella': "I don't need your charity" Ferb's Line "Is this true?" Whatcha' Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Uses a painting Evil Jingle Meanwhile.....at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Continuity *Isabella's taco incident is brought up ("Isabella's Tummy Ache") *Pinky wants grilled cheese ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *Doofenshmirtz is busy scheming during an episode ("Unfair Science Fair Redux: Another Story") Allusions None Category:Season 31